


tell me how the story ends

by sunny_umbrella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Gen, M/M, tobio week, will add tags as updates come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_umbrella/pseuds/sunny_umbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all the wrongs he sees, and mends.</p><p>(There is no such thing as true forgiveness, but Kageyama makes peace with himself just the same.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me how the story ends

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I'm back! for exactly one week. senior year is horrible and I'm dying hel p  
> but I also am planning on writing things so look out for that  
> I have a terrible habit of writing my fics past midnight with no editing and so this is yet another example of that

Kageyama Tobio is seven years old, and he has never seen a winter this fierce. The wind is howling, and when he peeks out the window, parting the curtains just a bit, all he sees is swirling white. It's wild and fierce, and there's a strange impatience he feels as he watches the snow, an idea of joining this tumultuous dance that exists just outside the window.

He clambers down from the chair and rushes to the closet, tugging his coat off the hanger and jamming a hat on his head. Pausing for a moment, he locates his boots, and wriggles his feet into them. A scarf somehow winds itself around his neck, and then Kageyama is waddling down the stairs, out the doorway—and into the darkness.

The moment he steps outside, Kageyama feels his breath taken away. The wind buffets him, first this way, then that, and he spreads out his feet to keep his balance. The excitement he felt while going outside is rapidly draining. It's exhausting, in a way: this coldness that winds tight around his fingers, that creeps into the hollow between his neck and his scarf. He tucks his hands under his arms, trying not to let his teeth chatter from the cold, and hops up a couple times.

Kageyama has never felt so alone before, barely ten steps away from the entrance of the apartment, but now the feeling is overpowering. He's starting to feel the cold now: one step, then two, he backs away from the winds, the swirling snow and runs back to the door. The warmth rushes over him as soon as he crosses the threshold. He strips off his coat and boots, hat and scarf, still shivering from the outside.

But there's still something in him that longs for that restless energy, the fierceness of those winds. There is a lifelessness in the calm, warm air of the apartment, nothing like the merciless winds outside. He wants to feel alive again.

Kageyama sneezes, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. For now, he concedes, he needs to sleep. He'll see what tomorrow brings.

**Author's Note:**

> all this would not exist without the wonderful Tobio week prompts. thank them, not me.


End file.
